


πατήρ

by Kaantt



Series: Anthem for the children [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Gauvain confie ses craintes
Series: Anthem for the children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	πατήρ

"Sei-seigneur Galessin?

-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe?"

Le duc d'Orcanie ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son visage était à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller, ses draps avaient été repoussés dans son sommeil et ne couvraient maintenant plus que ses jambes. Son corps et son esprit étaient encore tout ensommeillés et il n'était qu'à moitié attentif à son environnement. Il se redressa légèrement et tendit l'oreille pour localiser la source du bruit qui venait de le réveiller. Il n'entendait plus rien. Peut-être qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer la voix. Il soupira, remonta les couvertures sur son torse et reprit sa position initiale prêt à se rendormir mais ne referma pas immédiatement les yeux. Au moment précis où il allait les fermer, la même petite voix se fit entendre. On appelait de nouveau son nom. Avec un grognement peu élégant il roula de sa confortable position latérale pour se mettre sur le dos et s'assit dans son lit. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Il dirigea son regard vers la porte de sa chambre et se frotta les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation de fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières. Quand il fut complètement éveillé, il parvint à distinguer son locuteur.

Le jeune prince d'Orcanie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La silhouette du petit garçon de dix ans paraissait encore plus frêle de nuit et sa chemise bien trop grande pour lui n'arrangeait pas son allure. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il semblait sincèrement désolé de devoir déranger le chevalier en pleine nuit. Quand il sentit le regard du duc d'Orcanie se poser sur lui il se figea. Tous ses muscles se raidirent et il baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il posa sa main sur poignée de la porte de la chambre du duc, prêt à la refermer si ce dernier lui ordonnait de partir. Dans son autre main, il tenait une peluche qu'il serrait contre son torse comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était une peluche en forme de chien que le seigneur Galessin lui avait offert pour son anniversaire quand il était encore tout petit. Il la gardait toujours près de lui la nuit. Comme si cet animal en tissu pouvait le protéger du mauvais sort. Galessin reconnaissant Gauvain s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce que le prince d'Orcanie fichait à sa porte à une heure de la nuit si avancée? Avait-il fait un nouveau cauchemar et venait-il chercher du réconfort auprès du chevalier comme il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois?

"Qu'est-ce que vous fich- Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

-Je suis désolé seigneur Galessin, balbutia le petit prince, Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir...

-Vous avez fait un cauchemar?"

Il secoua rapidement la tête de droite à gauche.

"Que se passe-t-il alors?"

La fatigue et l'inquiétude rendaient son ton cassant mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il se sentit immédiatement mal pour le petit. Il voulut s'excuser, le rassurer mais Gauvain le devança et prit la parole.

-Je... Je..."

La voix de Gauvain était tremblante. Il resserra sa prise sur sa peluche. Depuis tout petit il avait toujours confié ses craintes à celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle. Peut-être même plus qu'un oncle... Le bras droit de son père avait toujours été très attentif à ses problèmes et très gentil avec lui. Mais là... Le duc d'Orcanie semblait assez mécontent d'avoir été éveillé en pleine nuit et son ton agacé l’inquiétait. Il hésitait. Devait-il parler? Devait-il vraiment déranger le chevalier avec ses histoires de gamin? Il n'était plus un bébé, il n'allait pas déranger le duc pour rien. Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira avec force et déclara.

"Excusez-moi seigneur Galessin. Je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec ça... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

_Ah non! Vous venez de me réveiller en pleine nuit, vous devez bien avoir une raison de le faire! Donc, maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que c'est! Parce que sinon je pense que ça va vraiment me casser les- m'embêter!

-P-P-Pardon seigneur Galessin je-"

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Gauvain. Il essayait de les arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite et le prince mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher le bruit des sanglots de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit. Il ne devait surtout pas prendre le risque de réveiller ses parents ou d’alerter les serviteurs. Le duc frémit à la vue de la détresse du prince. Il s'empressa de se lever. S'accroupit devant lui, lui retira gentiment sa peluche et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Non chi- pleurez pas... S'il-vous-plaît... "

Gauvain avala durement sa salive et tenta de contenir ses larmes. Il recula légèrement, retirant ses mains de celles du chevalier et ramassa sa peluche qu'il serra de nouveau contre lui. Il tenta de prendre un air apaisé. Il marmonna qu'il était désolé et que tout allait bien. Mais le duc n'était pas dupe, les yeux de Gauvain étaient brillants, il voyait les larmes descendre le long de ses joues, le petit prince avait besoin de parler.

"Venez-là."

Galessin se releva, fit signe à Gauvain de rentrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit le prince d'Orcanie dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il le fit s'assoir sur le bord du matelas et lui tendit son mouchoir. Gauvain s'en saisit et le porta à son visage pour essuyer les grosses larmes qui continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Le duc s'agenouilla devant lui et se mit à lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

"Aller. Calmez-vous. Il va rien vous arriver je vous le promet. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez réveillé je ne me mettrai pas en colère. D'accord?"

Il acquiesça. Ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa respiration, rendue irrégulière par les pleurs, se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se mit à tousser.

"Respirez. Doucement. Voilà. Allez-y. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Mes-mes parents..."

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire? Le couple royal n'avait jamais été très tendre avec le futur roi d'Orcanie mais c'était la première fois que le duc voyait une telle détresse dans le regard du petit garçon. Il s'assit à ses côtés, passa son bras sur ses épaules, le tira contre lui et lui fit signe de continuer son récit.

"Je-J'ai l'impression que je suis pas... Enfin que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils me considèrent comme... Je sais pas... Je... Je crois que ma mère ne me regarde que comme une perception-

-Une quoi?

-Une perception?

-Une... Déception?"

Il fit oui de la tête. Galessin se mordit la lèvre. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire au gamin que, effectivement, ses parents ne l'aimaient pas et qu'ils se plaignaient de lui tout le temps, à la moindre occasion. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir et lui dire qu'ils l'adoraient. Ça lui ferait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Ce petit ne pouvait pas grandir dans le mensonge et le déni. Il laissa un long blanc, hésitant, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure chose à lui dire.

"Vous avez l'impression que rien de ce que vous faîtes n'est assez pour eux? Et qu'ils ne font que tolérer votre présence?

-Oui... C'est ça je crois... Seigneur Galessin, j'aimerais tant qu'ils soient fiers de moi..."

Oh Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça? Le duc d'Orcanie n'était pas franchement connu pour son tact. Mais là il s'agissait du prince. Il avait beaucoup d'affection ce petit. Il ne voulait surtout pas le briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà...

"Vous savez, je pense pas que je sois le mieux placé pour vous donner des conseils sur vos relations avec vos parents... 'Fin j'veux dire, la reine elle me colle les jetons et moi non plus je sais pas gérer mon rapport avec vot' père.

-Comment ça?

-Bah, à chaque fois j'ouvre la bouche il me traite d'abruti complet. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai une relation saine avec lui. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de gagner son respect et j'y arrive toujours pas... Vous sentez bien que je peux pas vraiment vous dire comment vous pouvez réussir à satisfaire votre père. Et pour ce qui est de votre mère... J'vais être honnête, j'me sens quand même vachement plus en sécurité quand elle est loin de moi... Je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire... Vous savez, je pense que ce sera pas facile de les rendre fiers... Mais, ce n'est pas de votre fait. Ils sont... Compliqués.

-C'est pas juste. J'essaye, j'essaye et j'y arrive pas! C'est pas de ma faute..."

La voix du prince était entrecoupée de sanglots et de reniflements de plus en plus sonores. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le chevalier qui ne put que constater son désespoir.

"Je fais tout ce qu'ils me demandent et c'est pas assez ou c'est pas assez bien. Je sais que je suis pas doué pour le combat, ni pour la magie et ça les déçoit. Donc j'essaye de nouvelles choses pour leur montrer que je peux réussir mais quand je fais ça c'est encore pire. J'en ai marre seigneur Galessin. Ça me fatigue. Ils ne seront jamais fiers de moi, n'est-ce pas? J'ai l'impression de même pas exister pour eux ou alors de n'être qu'un souffre-reproche."

Le duc ne réagit même pas au terme employé par le petit prince. Il se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de le tirer dans une étreinte. La tête de Gauvain vint se caler contre son torse et ses bras l'entourèrent à son tour. Il sentit les larmes tâcher sa chemise mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Il ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur le petit. Il se plongea un peu plus dans son étreinte. Galessin sourit et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et, le serrant encore plus étroitement il caressa doucement ses épaules. Gauvain était presque sur les genoux du duc. Le chevalier le souleva et l'assit complètement sur ses genoux. Gauvain pleurait maintenant contre son biceps. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

"Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret?"

Gauvain releva le tête, intrigué.

"Moi je suis très fier de vous."

Il plongea son regard dans celui du prince, il n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu.

"Non faîtes pas cette tête là. C'est vrai. Vous êtes toujours gentil, avec tout le monde, vous faîtes attention aux autres et vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour vous faire aimer. Même si ça ne marche pas. Pour vous c'est pas grave, vous continuez, vous souriez et vous essayez autre chose pour faire plaisir, pour vous faire apprécier. Vous n'êtes jamais en colère, même si parfois vous auriez sacrément le droit de l'être. Vous êtes toujours poli et ne voulez jamais déranger. Vous faîtes passer les autres avant vous et ce peu importe les circonstances. Ce sont de belles qualités Gauvain. Je suis très fier de vous et de ce que vous devenez. Peu importe ce que vos parents pensent de vous et de ce que vous faîtes. Ce qui est important et ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que plaire à vos abr- à vos parents n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte c'est que vous deveniez quelqu'un de bien et vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Gauvain "

"Vous le pensez vraiment?"

Galessin lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Gauvain sourit à son tour et enfoui de nouveau sa tête dans le torse du duc en balbutiant un petit merci. Ce dernier déplaça une de ses mains qui vint se lover dans la chevelure du prince, l'ébouriffant affectueusement.

"Vous voulez dormir avec moi?"

Gauvain acquiesça. Galessin se dégagea de son étreinte, releva les couvertures, reprit sa place dans son lit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le prince d'Orcanie se glissa à ses côtés et se pelotonna contre lui, serrant toujours sa peluche. Le duc cala un de ses bras autour de la forme chétive du prince et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

"Merci seigneur Galessin.

-Eh. Quand vous êtes seul avec moi... Appelez moi juste Galessin."


End file.
